Jealousy
by anniefarokh
Summary: John is being rude to Sherlock suddenly and the detective tries to figure out why. Of course it has nothing to do with Irene Adler. Nothing. ((Johnlock))


**Day 1**

"I need tea. SH"

"I'm at work now. You can make it. JW"

"Making tea is boring. SH"

"[delayed] Please, John? I need to think. SH"

"You can always buy tea at the coffee house or ask Mrs. Hudson to make you some. JW"

"[delayed] I don't understand. SH"

"What? JW"

"It's unusual to you behave like that. SH"

"Many unusual things happened on the last days, Sherlock. JW"

"Wait a minute. Does that anything to do with The Woman? SH"

"The Woman? JW"

"[delayed] I forgot you call _her_ like that. Of course not. JW"

"You are the worst liar I've ever seen. SH"

"I am not lying, Sherlock. JW"

"Yes, you are. Something... Why would you be upset? SH"

"I'm not upset. JW"

"Stop, John, you are distracting me. You can be upset because you've thought she made me suffer. SH"

"You are a narcissist git. And I didn't think anything: you have suffered because of her, it was transparent. JW"

"Shut up, I'm the detective here. SH"

"Fine, make your little deductions, I'm coming back to work. See you later, Sherlock. JW"

"Well, this first deduction doesn't make any sense, since you are being so rude to me. SH"

"Let me see... Maybe you're having a bad day at work. SH"

"Stupid! That's nonsense again, you love your job. SH"

"Another reason? Think, Sherlock, think! SH"

"[delayed] Could you be jealous about Irene and... me? SH"

"[delayed] You are crazy. JW"

**Day 2**

"John! Let's have dinner. This case made me hungry!" Sherlock has said as they entered the flat on Baker Street, his eyes bright.

The army doctor rolled his eyes as he has sat on his chair.

"Absolutely not, I have a date."

Sherlock frowned as he has sat down on the couch.

"A date? You haven't gone on a date since... Sarah? Jane? Jeanette?"

John laughed at the confused gaze of his flat mate.

"We've been a little busy, if you don't remember. _The Woman_ and stuff. " John was smilling, but Sherlock has noticed the sarcasm on his voice.

He has stood up with impatience.

"Are you serious going to do this again, John?"

John has stood up as well.

"What are you talking about, Sherlock? I'm going to do nothing. I AM doing nothing. "

Sherlock ran some fingers through his hair.

"I can't understand, you aren't like this. And you're not even a woman to be on period!"

John was angry, but smiled. Sherlock got a little closer.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or should I deduce?"

The look of the army doctor was a challenge this time.

"Oh, please me, amazing Sherlock Holmes!"

Then John has gone to his bedroom, shutting the door.

Sherlock sat down on the couch again. "What the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself.

**Day 3**

John came back of his date at 4 o'clock, completely drunk and making every noise possible.

Sherlock was waiting for him at the main room of the flat.

"What..." John closed his eyes, a little dizzy. "Are you doing here, Mr. I-am-incredible Holmes?" Then John sat down on his chair, laughing so hard that he was breathless after a few minutes.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I live here, if you don't remember." He stood up and went to the kitchen. "I will make you some coffee." He bit his lower lip with reproval. "You shouldn't drink too much, John. It is an unpleasant view."

John started to laugh again.

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." He squeezed his belly as he trembled with laughing. "WHO are you, Sherlock, to tell me that? You use nicotine's stickers, play violin when I'm sleeping, offend me because I don't have your massive intelect... And I don't complain! I don't complain at all!" His eyes became a little darker at some thought. "Perhaps you need someone more... pleasant to look. Or, at least, more confident. Not a _dog_ like me." And he started to laugh again.

Sherlock frozed as he understood what was going on. His powerful mind made the connections within a second: John was completely jealous about Irene, because Sherlock seemed to be affected by her, to suffer because of her and to prefer her, not John.

Then, he smiled. It was always good to know how much John cared about him. He remembered the talk between Irene and John at the abandoned factory:

J:"Tell him you are alive."

I: "He would come after me."

J: "I will come after you if you don't."

I: (...) "What do I say?"

J: "What do you normally say? You've texted him a lot!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was so stupid! It was so transparent!

But... What did that mean? John was jealous because of him like friends or...

Oh.

"This isn't the time." Then, he put the coffee on a mug and delivered it to John. "Drink it all and stop saying bullshit, ok? We can talk about this in the morning."

John woke up at noon.

Sherlock just sat down on the couch and waited. It would be a long day.

"Oooh, my head aches." Said the army doctor as he sat too. "I shouldn't have drunk too much. I don't even know how I've come home."

Sherlock smiled to John.

"You're gonna be fine soon." Then, he stood up and started to play his violin.

"For God's sake, Sherlock!" Screamed John with pain. "I've just told you my head aches, could you please not play that today?"

The detective stopped and sat down again.

"I was proving a point."

John closed his eyes. "What point?"

"You've told me that you didn't complain about my violin. Clearly it was a lie."

John put his head on his hands.

"You are a git, Sherlock! I was drunk, for God's sake! I've could said anything."

"Really?" Sherlock stared at the man with a pleasant look. "I'm glad you've said that. I can remember your exactly words: 'Perhaps you need someone more... pleasant to look. Or, at least, more confident. Not a _dog_ like me.'"

John frozed.

"Have I said that?"

Sherlock smiled at the despair on John's eyes.

"Oh, yes. My memory doesn't forget this things, you know."

John closed his eyes, breathed a little and looked at Sherlock again.

"I'm sorry, I've been a git these last days. I truly apologize."

Sherlock stood up.

"There's nothing to apologize, John. Jealousy is completely understandable."

John would have replied, but Sherlock started to play the violin again and he had to left the main room.

**Day 4**

Sherlock was making an experiment at the kitchen table when John showed up.

"Fine, do you want me to say that? Ok. I'm jealous, Sherlock!"

The detective pulled off the gloves and the protective glasses and smiled.

"Are you _happy_?"

"Oh, I won't lie to you, John. I'm very happy to see that you've come back to your normal self again."

John rolled his eyes.

"You are a git. I can't even understand why I keep trying to talk to you."

"Because you love me."

John frozed, his eyes widened.

"...What are you saying, Sherlock? That is... That is..." He bit his lip. "That is _completely_ untrue!"

"Oh, is that so?" Then Sherlock got so closer that their noses were few inches apart. "So, you don't mind if I kiss you, do you, John? Since you have no such feelings for me... It would be just a kiss, right?"

Now John was trembling. With a smirk, Sherlock finally kissed his doctor.

At the begining, John couldn't react, his heart was bumping on his ears.

But suddenly he felt like he would die. Closing his eyes, John finally kissed Sherlock back.

It was a soft kiss at first, but then they were glued to each other, pure eagerness and passion.

They were breathless after a few minutes.

"It... shouldn't happen, Sherlock. We are... friends!"

Sherlock smiled as he squeezed John's upper arm.

"We can be friends, John, but I need to tell you something: I love you too."

John closed his eyes.

"I refuse to believe. You are in love with Irene, Sherlock, don't deny it."

"She caught my attention, John, but I would never fall in love with her. She is not you."

John opened his eyes quickly.

"If you're joking with me, Sherlock... Don't do it, please."

Sherlock smirked again.

"I'm not, I promise." He held John's hand with his own. "You know, Irene was right about something."

"What?" Asked John with a smile, starting to believe in Sherlock's feelings.

The detective leaned and kissed John's lips one more time.

"We are definitly a couple."


End file.
